


Invisible

by mariposaxmental



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, OTP Feels, RPS - Freeform, Wondertrev Love Week, estonohapasadoenloscomics, ideasderp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: En medio de la celebración de una boda, Diana, conocida como Wonder Woman, tiene que cerrar una herida.





	Invisible

_Qué será,_

_Lo que me cubre y me acompañará,_

_Más allá..._

**Invisible, La Ley (1995).**

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que le costaba creer o confiar en la magia. No, ella no podría ser capaz de decirlo a viva voz. Ella había nacido gracias a la bondad de diferentes deidades y esa idea para muchos era magia, una fuerza intangible que los mortales no lograrían entender.

Sus mismos dones podrían ser considerados como magia, pero ella se consideraba distante de eso. Tampoco lidiaba con aquella fuerza de la mejor manera. La bruja Circe le había tendido las peores artimañas posibles, y la última sólo le terminó por romper el corazón. Así como antes le habían engañado sus propios dioses. Tras la mentira de la bruja de cabello púrpura, sólo tuvo como consuelo los abrazos de Etta Candy, una vieja carta, su lazo y los llantos de una bebé para aferrarse al mundo real.

Cada día se sentía más distante de la magia, aunque no la desconocía. Tenía compañeros y compañeras que la portaban en sus venas. Lo aceptaban como parte de su genética, de su carácter, su forma de ser, sentir y actuar. Aquel dos de febrero no fue la excepción para probar que la magia y el amor trascendían ante todo lo considerado mortal.

Diana sostuvo a su pequeña hija en sus brazos mientras vio como el mejor mago y la mejor bruja, que ella había conocido, sellaban sus votos de amor. John Constantine y Zatanna Zatara decidieron casarse, así como ella alguna vez lo hizo con un soldado llamado Steve Trevor. Diana sólo esperaba, que la historia de John y Zatanna terminase de mejor forma que la suya con Steve, o dicho de paso… que jamás tuviera un fin.

El mago que guiaba la ceremonia dio por sellada la unión entre John y Zatanna, hubo un beso, vítores y aplausos. Diana no pudo evitar recordar su boda, bajo la mirada de su adorada madre y rodeada de todas sus hermanas, no quería olvidar la fiesta celebrada de regreso al mundo mortal donde todos sus amigos les esperaron con brazos abiertos.

Ella no quería olvidar. No quería olvidar aquel cabello rubio que se mantenía ordenado a excepción de un rebelde flequillo que caía por la frente. No quería olvidar aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar que rodeaba Themyscira. No quería olvidar su sonrisa, sus bromas, su aguante y su amor. Steve había sido una luz en su vida, que dio sus últimos destellos en medio de un túnel mientras Etta -estando en las bases de A.R.G.U.S-, sostenía en sus temblorosas manos un humilde testamento. Diana recordaría entonces que Darkseid, por mero capricho, había acabado con aquella luz y Steve jamás sabría que sería padre. Jamás llegó a conocer a la pequeña Lyta Trevor.

La boda acabó y todos los invitados se fueron al lugar del festejo, que por suerte no estaba lejos. Diana sostuvo con mayor fuerza a Lyta (pues de algún modo temía perderla en el tumulto, o perderla en algún modo), besó su frente y caminó junto a Dinah Lance y Lois Lane hacia la fiesta.

Si bien todo estaba animado y ella era feliz por el amor expresado que se tenían los novios, no dejaba de sentir nostalgia. Sacudió su cabeza y se dejó llevar por el sonido de las canciones que interpretaba Dinah, y decidió bailar con su hija en brazos. La bebé balbuceaba con alegría y levantaba sus manitas hacia ella. El resto del mundo sonreía y tomaba fotos. Diana, durante un momento, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el mágico novio que la observaba consternado.

John Constantine, conocido como _Hellblazer_ , estaba pálido.

“Increíble”, le oyó musitar.

Diana alzó una ceja, y luego contestó con una sonrisa.

“¿Acaso no sabías que se pueden bailar con los bebés? Quizás deberías practicar por si _Zee_ quisiera uno propio”.

John sacudió la cabeza, y se acercó a ella. Pasó de mirarlas a ambas para centrarse en un punto fijo detrás de la espalda de la amazona.  

“Está aquí”, John le susurró, y con cautela acercó su mano para que la princesa la tomara. “Puedo verlo.”

“No estoy para bromas…”

Los ojos de John estaban vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar en aquel momento aunque Diana no entendería por qué. John le tomó la mano izquierda, y susurró algo que no logró escuchar a la perfección. El mago hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella se volteara. Desconfiada y a regañadientes le hizo caso. Se quedó sin habla en ese instante.

¿Qué era aquello que veía? John no podía engañarla, no con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras se forzaba por emitir una sonrisa ante la invisible figura que estaba frente a ellos.

“Tras la guerra, _Zee_ y yo nos encargamos de que todas las almas perdidas fuesen a un lugar donde pudieran descansar…”, John tragó saliva con dureza y luego soltó un queja -casi divertida-, ante la figura, “pero tú eres un descarado, _Hans_ ”.

Ese nombre. Un extraño apodo que John le puso a Steve durante las misiones contra Darkseid.

_También estoy contento de verte, Fred, mírate… sentando cabeza._

La voz de Steve sonó tan real que dolía. Por un momento era como si estuviera vivo, pero por mucho que quisiera extender su mano para tocarle Diana sabría que no habría nada.

Steve era invisible, aunque estaba ahí dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella y luego hacia la bebé que ambos tuvieron. Él sonrió.

_Ángel…_

Diana quería llorar. Quería decirle tantas cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara?

“Te extraño”, dijo ella y dirigió su mirada hacia Lyta para después levantar el rostro, “te extrañamos, y desearía que estuviéramos todos juntos”.

Steve, siendo invisible, volvió a sonreír.

 _No tan pronto, mi ángel, puedo esperar._ Su mirada se dirigió hacia la bebé e hizo un ademán de querer tocarla. Se inclinó con suavidad para depositar un beso en la frente de la niña. Quizás para Lyta, aquello se sentiría lamentablemente como un viento frío. _Es una pequeña preciosa… tiene hasta tus ojos, Di._

Ella negó con la cabeza.

“Todos dicen que se parece a ti”, tomó aire y añadió, “su nombre es Hippolyta, como…”

_Como tu madre, lo sé. Sólo lamento no haber estado ahí… Hubiera deseado que fuese todo diferente, si tan sólo nosotros…_

“Hubiéramos tenido más tiempo”.

Steve asintió levemente.

_Ni en este lado puedo tener el suficiente, pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti y de… de mi hija. Están conmigo siempre, y las amo. Te amo, ángel, y dile a Lyta que la amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo._

“Lo haré”, musitó Diana y se estremeció al sentir una pequeña brisa cerca de su mejilla, que para esas alturas era un beso de su difunto marido. Un beso que comenzaba a difuminarse al igual que su figura, porque era evidente que ya no quedó más tiempo.

Steve desapareció del mundo mortal antes de que Diana pudiera decir algo más. Cerró los ojos y besó los cabellos de Lyta, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente y John era el único que estuvo en ese plano para consolarla. Debían pronto volver a la boda, a la rutina, a la vida real y a la fiesta.

“Estará bien, Diana. _Hans_ estará cuidando de ustedes desde donde esté, y si alguna vez puedo volver a verlo te prometo que les avisaré…”

Ella asintió.

“Gracias, John”.

No dijo nada más, sólo caminó a su lado y con su hija a la celebración del matrimonio. Después de todo, y con esa experiencia, tenía algo en claro, Steve era ahora su ángel, aún siendo invisible.


End file.
